1. Field
This application relates generally to parsing and annotating text from biological responses (bioresponse) to text data, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture, and method for parsing and annotating text from biological responses to text data.
2. Related Art
Biological response (bioresponse) data is generated by monitoring a person's biological reactions to visual, aural, or other sensory stimuli. Bioresponse may entail rapid simultaneous eye movements (saccades), eyes focusing on a particular word or graphic for a certain duration, hand pressure on a device, galvanic skin response, or any other measurable biological reaction. Bioresponse data may further include or be associated with detailed information on what prompted a response. Eye-tracking systems, for example, may indicate a coordinate location of a particular visual stimuli—like a particular word in a phrase or figure in an image—and associate the particular stimuli with a certain response. This association may enable a system to identify specific words, images, portions of audio, and other elements that elicited a measurable biological response from the person experiencing the multimedia stimuli. For instance, a person reading a book may quickly read over some words while pausing at others. Quick eye movements, or saccades, may then be associated with the words the person was reading. When the eyes simultaneously pause and focus on a certain word for a longer duration than other words, this response may then be associated with the particular word the person was reading. This association of a particular word and bioresponse may then be analyzed.
Bioresponse data may be used for a variety of purposes ranging from general research to improving viewer interaction with text, websites, or other multimedia information. In some instances, eye-tracking data may be used to monitor a reader's responses while reading text. The bioresponse to the text may then be used to improve the reader's interaction with the text by, for example, providing definitions of words that the user appears to have trouble understanding.
Bioresponse data may be collected from a variety of devices and sensors that are becoming more and more prevalent today. Laptops frequently include microphones and high-resolution cameras capable of monitoring a person's facial expressions, eye movements, or verbal responses while viewing or experiencing media. Cellular telephones now include high-resolution cameras, proximity sensors, accelerometers, and touch-sensitive screens (galvanic skin response) in addition to microphones and buttons, and these “smartphones” have the capacity to expand the hardware to include additional sensors. Moreover, high-resolution cameras are decreasing in cost, making them prolific in a variety of applications ranging from user devices like laptops and cell phones to interactive advertisements in shopping malls that respond to mall patrons' proximity and facial expressions. The capacity to collect biological responses from people interacting with digital devices is thus increasing dramatically.
Interaction with digital devices has become more prevalent concurrently with a dramatic increase in electronic communication such as email, text messaging, and other forms. The bioresponse data available from some modern digital devices and sensors, however, has not been used in contemporary user interfaces for text parsing and annotation. Typical contemporary parser and annotation mechanisms use linguistic and grammatical frameworks that do not involve the user physically. Also, contemporary mechanisms often provide information regardless of whether the composer needs or wants it and, thus, are not customized to the user.
There is therefore a need and an opportunity to improve the relevance, timeliness, and overall quality of the results of parsing and annotating text messages using bioresponse data.